Doppelganger
by MiniBuzzy
Summary: Sheila and Sam are twins of the mind. Twins of the mind meet twins of the flesh and most probably mind also , and hilarity ensues. Fred/OC, and George/OC More if you ask nicely!


**Hi, all you lovely peeps out there! This is going the first co-written fic for MiniBuzzy, and I hope that you enjoy our idea! This is my character's P.O.V., so next chapter will be in Buzzy's! Yeah! No more crazy random bursts from me! Okay, I'll get on with it.**

**Diclaimer: If we owned it, would we be writing FANfiction? The answer would be a firm and resounding no.**

Chapter 1: Twins of Heart

Sheila flinched as her mother started to yell.

"SHEILA DIANE HARWOOD, IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS MINUTE, WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" she yelled, making me jump up and stumble from lack of coordination.

"I'm up!" I yelled back, then started to get ready at the speed of light.

Truck packed? Check. Owl in cage? Check. Ready for the train? NOT CHECK! I grimaced as I put on my glasses and looked in the mirror. Ouch. My normally bright hazel eyes were clouded with exhaustion, and my hair was an absolute mess. I bit my lip to not scream while I dragged my brush through my short and curly auburn hair. I really had to work on my insomnia.

"Sheila!" mom called up warningly, and I threw on the clothes that I had painstakingly chosen two nights before. Yes, I was that anxious.

"SHEILA!" mom shouted, and I ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Nice socks, sis." my brother snickered from his usual perch on the counter. I looked down to see my favorite gnome socks on my feet.

"What?" I asked, making him chuckle and shake his head. I shrugged and sat down to eat. At least the little terror more commonly known as my brother won't be going until next year.

When we arrived at platform 9 3/4, I was bursting with energy, which would probably explain what happened next. I was so excited to be finally going to Hogwarts, that I went a bit to fast and crashed into another girl. I rubbed my head and looked at her blearily.

The girl looked back, just as surprised, and asked, "Merlin! What's the freaking rush?"

I grinned and said, "Nice to meet you too!"

She grinned back as we were descended upon by our parents.

Her dad gave her a once over and said, "You're good." She grinned and did a knuckle-touch with him.

My parents spazzed out, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Why were you going so fast? Why didn't you wait for us?" my mom asked, effectively weirding me out.

"I'm FINE, mom! Honest, no mortal wounds or anything!" I said, making her roll her eyes.

Five minutes later, I was on the train, my luggage trailing behind me. I suppose I zoned out for a bit as we left the train station, and as we passed, I saw a whole family of red heads waving at me. Wait! They weren't waving at me, they were waving at the kids next to me. I turned to see a pair of identical twins laughing and waving back at the family. I grinned a bit and fingered the item in my pocket. I decided to go for it. I started to walk past the twins, without a speck of notice from them, and then suddenly tripped over nothing.

"OOF!" I shouted, as I crashed into one of the twins, knocking us both over.

"Terribly sorry about that!" I said, standing up and extending a hand towards the red head to help him up.

"Ah, it's alright! We both know that you just couldn't resist." Fred said, winking rougishly at me, then taking my hand.

"YAH!" he shouted, as he was hit with the small burst of electricity.

I was already bent double with laughter. Surprisingly, so was the boy's twin. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Very funny. Hilarious, even. How did you do that?" the boy said, then became interested in the possible prank.

"Muggle device! Got it from my cousin, she's a squib, and she thought I might put it to good use." I said, helping the boy up WITHOUT pranking him this time. I believe I showed great restraint.

"My name's Sheila!" I said, sticking out a hand to both of them.

"My name's Fred, and he's-" the boy I had pranked started to say, and the other one finished for him.

"George! Nice to meet a fellow prankster!" George said, and my lip quirked.

Suddenly, I heard a girl laughing behind me, and I turned to see the girl I had run over on the platform.

"Nice to see you're still smashing into people!" the girl said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, hardy-har-har. You're bloody HILARIOUS, you are." I said, as she clutched the window to keep from falling over.

Fred and George were eyeing us oddly, and I felt the need to explain.

"I ran over her on the platform, BY ACCIDENT!" I said, and she fell over laughing.

"Right." Fred and George said, in unison.

I scowled at all of them and blew an escapee curl out of my face.

"C'mon, then, let's find a compartment." I said, and they nodded and followed me.

I stopped at a compartment that had only one boy in it, and threw open the door.

"Hello! Alright if we sit here?" I asked, and the boy nodded.

"Jolly good, then." I said, and put away my luggage. The twins and the girl copied me, and we all sat down.

"My name's Sheila! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" I said, sticking out my hand to the boy.

"My name's Lee, nice to meet you too!" he said, and started to reach forward to shake my hand.

"NO!" cried the twins and the girl in unison.

"What? I think it's a LOVELY way to meet someone!" I said, grinning as Lee checked my palm.

"Ah, I've heard of these! nice one, Sheila!" Lee said, grinning as he sat back.

"Ah! Wait! You're not done yet! These lovely specimens of life are Fred and George, and this is..." I said, trailing off in attempt to make the girl say her name.

"An unknown person of no importance." I glared lightly at her. She glared right back.

George reached over and said, "You know… if you won't tell us willingly-"

"We're going to have to torture it out of you!" The other finished, grinning wickedly.

The reached over and started tickling the girl mercilessly.

She screamed and laughed, finally gasping out, "S-Sam."

They got off, and the first one-Fred, I think—asked, "What kinda name is Sam?"

She gave him a very strong shut-you-effing-face glare and replied, "It's short for Samantha."

He nodded, and we all kinda lapsed into silence, that is, until Sam pulled out her cat. The thing was almost entirely black with white paws, and a white stripe down its little nose. It yawned and looked blearily around at us, then curled up on Sam's lap to sleep. She stroked it happily. I asked her quietly,

"What's its name?"

"Boo. And don't worry about waking her up. She'll sleep through just about anything." she said.

"What's your accent?" Fred asked, frowning a bit.

I had been wondering the same thing, because she sounded different.

Sam laughed and said, I'm American." I nodded. George and Fred looked at her in confusion.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "American? The colonist scum?"

Then they nodded, and I rolled my eyes too. Stupid men.

"How'd you get to England?" George asked.

Sam gave him the "are-you-serious?" look and explained, "Airplanes?"

The 'duh' was implied. All Sam got was more confused looks.

"Flying Muggle contraptions? Like Apparating, but slower and in a vehicle." I said, stepping in.

Fred still looked confused. George elbowed him in the ribs and said, "That one thing Dad was talking about? Huge wings? Lots of people?"

Then George nodded. He was severely dense at times. The rest of the trip we spent playing Exploding Snap and scheming out pranks. By the time we got there, we had this whole prank figured out.

Whoho! We are awesome, so if you want more, you must ask. In your review, which you shall go write...NOW!XD No, seriously (or Siriusly, ha, ha) review or we shall send you death threats.  
-MiniBuzzy


End file.
